<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aspira by thalassatides</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533191">Aspira</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalassatides/pseuds/thalassatides'>thalassatides</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Persona 5 Spoilers, Post-Persona 5, Post-Persona 5: The Royal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalassatides/pseuds/thalassatides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shiho deals with aftermath of Ren’s death, starting from his friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren &amp; Suzui Shiho, Amamiya Ren/Suzui Shiho, Kitagawa Yusuke &amp; Suzui Shiho, Kurusu Akira &amp; Suzui Shiho, Kurusu Akira/Suzui Shiho, Morgana &amp; Suzui Shiho, Niijima Makoto &amp; Suzui Shiho, Okumura Haru &amp; Suzui Shiho, Persona 5 Protagonist &amp; Suzui Shiho, Persona 5 Protagonist/Suzui Shiho, Sakamoto Ryuji &amp; Suzui Shiho, Sakamoto Ryuji &amp; Takamaki Ann, Sakura Futaba &amp; Suzui Shiho, Suzui Shiho &amp; Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Suzui Shiho &amp; Takamaki Ann, Suzui Shiho &amp; Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Spring Forth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiho springs herself into action, to connect with the ones left behind, starting from Haru Okumura.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiho examined the musty old attic that once housed Ren Amamiya. She’d seen photos of it — the shelves used to be filled with souvenirs from different parts of Tokyo, from different people, and posters once littered its barren walls.</p><p>All that remained of Ren was the things that were packed into a box, courtesy of Sojiro.</p><p>“He left some of his stuff behind. Was supposed to pass it to him the next time he came back but…” Sojiro trailed off.</p><p>Shiho didn’t know what else to say. Bringing him up only brought painful memories, but she strongly believed in honouring their legacies in the lifetimes they left behind, regardless of whether it was Ren or anyone else.</p><p>“Thanks for letting me stay here, Boss. I’m sorry it was such a last minute arrangement.”</p><p>Sojiro waved her off. “It’s the least I can do. I’m sure he’d want me to.”</p><p>“He often spoke about you whenever he made coffee,” Shiho remarked.“He’d always say that you’d have his head if he did it wrong.”</p><p>Sojiro chuckled wistfully. “If he didn’t know how to make a good cup of coffee after all that time I made him work the front, I would’ve. My reputation would go right down the drain if he ever got sloppy.”</p><p>Morgana wriggled out of her arms and onto Ren’s bed, before settling on it like a fly on the wall. Shiho spared a glance at the sad cat, and sat on the edge of the bed to accompany him while they continued.</p><p>“You’re keeping the cat now, huh?” Sojiro murmured.</p><p>“Someone has to,” she managed. “If not, he’ll be all alone.”</p><p>They talked for a little longer before Sojiro retreated downstairs to open shop, leaving Shiho and Morgana alone in the room. She took a deep breath before she dared herself to sift through the wreckage.</p><p>The debris of Ren Amamiya’s life waited in cardboard boxes with dulled corners, covered in black masking tape. Some of the wreckage poked through here or there, the borders of a picture frame she wished she didn’t recognize, or a hastily folded jacket that still smelled just like him… every pot and piece was the detritus of the life she should have had, the time she could no longer claim.</p><p>Morgana rolled over in her lap and nuzzled her stomach.</p><p>“I’m okay, Morgana.”</p><p>His gaze flickered between her and the box, ears twitching.</p><p>Then he dove in.</p><p>“Morgana!” she chided, reaching in after him. He wriggled and fought her every step of the way, only stopping when he bit down on something for dear life. When she pulled him out, a thin, white envelope waited between his teeth.</p><p>Addressed to her.</p><p>Morgana gently set it down on her laptop. Shiho scrutinised the envelope to make sure that it wasn’t fake – she ran a finger over the ink; it didn’t smudge – and gingerly opened it up, unfurling the letter within.</p><p>
  <em>To my dearest Shiho,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you’re reading this, I’ve made my grandiose exit from this world… At least, I hope I did. Please tell me that Morgana didn’t suffocate me in my sleep. That would be the worst way to go. Killed by my own cat?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What a little traitor.</em>
</p><p>Morgana meowed in mock offense. Shiho wondered, briefly, if he could somehow read the words on the page from his new perch on her shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>Look, I know how you’re feeling. I’m sure I’d feel the same way. There’s never enough time. I wanted to tell you what was happening sooner, but I didn’t want to worry you. I never went to a doctor or anything. I never got any sort of consultation without you — and I couldn’t keep a secret like that from you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m only telling you this because I don’t want you to feel robbed. I knew this was coming, and while I wish I had more time, I want you to be comfortable moving on. You deserve happiness, and I’m sorry if I’ve taken that from you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It will hurt, but that hurt will pass. You’re so much stronger than grief.</em>
</p><p>Shiho halted. The paper crumpled beneath her grip and her eyes welled with unshed tears, but she forced herself to finish the remainder of his final message to her. What baffled her was how he seemed to know that she was going to end up in Tokyo.</p><p>
  <em>I know you, Shiho Suzui. You’re going to make sure that my friends are alright. No, wait... you’re already doing that, aren't you? Anyway, I’ve written a letter for each of them and I’d like for you to deliver each one. I’ll even bribe you for it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve always been good at bribes.</em>
</p><p>Just as she finished reading the sentence, Sojiro came up with a cake box. At Shiho’s instruction, he placed it on the table next to the stairwell, before returning back to work.</p><p>Shiho stared at it for a long time.</p><p>Finally, she undid the ribbon and lifted the lid to see a meticulously crafted cake. The pink frosting spelled out...</p><p>
  <em>Happy Valentine’s Day, Shiho.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>It didn’t take Shiho long to figure out where the cake came from. Ren Amamiya was great with bribes, but not subtlety — the cafe’s name was spelled across the boxtop in elegant white text. </p><p>She made her way after dropping Morgana off at the Sakura household. Café Noir, a grandiose storefront with a monochromatic colour scheme. Through the black and white, a single, pink streak cut through from behind the counter where the cafe’s vibrant logo hung against a shadowy slate. Neon, it burned its reflection into the tiled floor and painted its denizens in a wave of psychedelic colour.</p><p>Shiho walked through the door. The café was buzzing. Haru helmed the counter, her fluffy hair tied back.</p><p>“Shiho!” Haru gasped, ushering her friend into the café and towards one of the back seats. “I didn’t know you were back in town. It’s so good to see you again. Come on, let me take you to the—”</p><p>Shiho grabbed her arm. “Did Ren arrange for a cake delivery?”</p><p>Haru looked at her sadly. “He did, actually. We had one of our staff send it out today. Did you like it?”</p><p>“Just the way I love it,” Shiho confirmed, pleased with the way Haru grinned. “Are you busy right now? There’s… I’ve got something for you.”</p><p>“Sure, just let me inform my staff that I’ll be busy,” Haru answered, before she flitted away.</p><p>It was only a matter of minutes before Haru brought her to her office at the back of the café. Files were neatly arranged on the shelves, locked behind a glass barrier. A hat hung from a cloth rack, and Shiho had to admit that the feather was a nice touch to it; it gave Haru a sense of regality, almost like an empress.</p><p>Cinnamon filled the air upon Haru’s return.</p><p>“I think you might like this. Ren mentioned you liked cinnamon tea,” Haru said.</p><p>Shiho giggled. “I do.”</p><p>“My father used to like it when he was younger, but when my mother passed, he stopped drinking it. Since then, I’ve been trying to figure out its recipe, but all I have is my sense of taste to guide me throughout the process.”</p><p>Haru paused.</p><p>Shiho offered her a handkerchief.</p><p>“Did you know that Ren used to help me out with gardening?” Haru continued. “We’d plant seeds on the rooftop and tend to them every week to make sure that they were cared for. Boss would rate them for me…”</p><p>Before they knew it, the sun was setting. Tangerine kissed their skin, as though to remind them that the day was ending. Within those few hours, Shiho felt infinitely closer to Ren and Haru than ever before, even though he was no longer with them.</p><p>“Thank you, Shiho I think I needed that,” Haru admitted. “It’s hard to get used to him not being here… I’m sorry. I imagine it’s more difficult for you.”</p><p>Shiho waved her off. “Don’t worry about me. How do you feel?”</p><p>“Like a weight has been lifted. The rest of us… we don’t really talk about it,” Haru admitted. “Or rather, we haven’t gotten the chance to, not with our schedules the way they are now. We’re all worried for Futaba and Boss, though. They’re like his family…”</p><p>Shiho knew this all too well. The constant calls from Futaba to Ren told her everything.</p><p>“Give her a little bit more time,” Shiho spoke. “Just remind her that you’re there for her. She needs it now, more than ever.”</p><p>Right, time for the main event, she reminded herself.</p><p>She pulled out a purple envelope, with Haru’s name written on it.</p><p>“It’s for you. From Ren,” she managed. “Do you need…”</p><p>But Haru shook her head, and insisted that Shiho stayed while she read the letter. She studied Haru. Even in their late twenties, Haru still looked young, but Shiho knew she carried a fortitude like no other — it was not easy to carry on her family’s legacy, especially when it was stained by misdeeds.</p><p>By the time Haru finished reading the letter, her cheeks were wet. She pocketed the letter and fished out something from her drawer: a velvet box, wrapped with a gold ribbon. With Haru’s encouragement, she unwrapped it.</p><p>In it was a recipe, written elegantly in his handwriting, but it was incomplete. On the back of the recipe, there was a note for her.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Shiho,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I made this while thinking of you. It’s a fusion of our favourite flavours, so it’s still in the works. I wanted to name it after you, but this isn’t tea. Haru and I have been working on it, but it’s still unfinished. It’s a mix of coffee and coconut, just like how you balance out my bitterness with your sweetness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em><br/>
<em>Ren</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S: Encourage Haru to complete the recipe for me, won’t you? My Suzui-tea.</em>
</p><p>Shiho giggled, and glanced up at Haru.</p><p>“So about this coconut and coffee recipe…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. To Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiho gets a glimpse of the truth Ren left behind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The police station was no different from the last time Shiho visited one to make a report against Kamoshida — it was full of hustle and bustle, with the staff streaming in and out of the vicinity. The smell of coffee and tea filled the air, and Shiho briefly wondered whether she’d somehow found her way back to Haru’s cafe.</p><p>Yet, there was no sign of Makoto Niijima.</p><p>Thankfully, one of the more helpful police officers was able to give her estimated time of when Makoto would return, even going the extra mile to call her.</p><p>Shiho waited for about forty minutes until her friend arrived. Makoto Niijima looked no different from her sister with her now-long hair, except with brown hair. She donned a dark blue suit, a striking contrast to her crimson orbs.</p><p>“Courtesy of Café Noir,” Shiho chirped. “Just the way you like it.”</p><p>“Trust Haru to do something like this for me. Thanks Shiho,” Makoto said, eyeing the cute rabbit doodled on the coffee cup’s surface. “There wasn’t a need to do all this though.”</p><p>Shiho waved her off. “Don’t worry about it. You might need it, she said.”</p><p>Makoto was sharp. “Need it for?”</p><p>Shiho smiled sadly. She fished out a dark blue envelope, and slid it across the table’s surface till it was in front of Makoto.</p><p>“From Ren.”</p><p>Makoto set her coffee down, as calmly as she could, opened the envelope.</p><p>Shiho turned away to give her space, while she examined her office. The interior was a blend of light and dark and rather dull, lingering in the spaces between; it almost matched the sort of morality the police held: ambivalence in its finest form.</p><p>Her eyes scanned the picture frames littered across one particular self: it was photographs of her family, of her college friends, and there were the ones from their high school days. Shiho paused, glanced back at Makoto, but her face was steely and not a single peep was heard from her.</p><p>Shiho returned to her seat and waited until Makoto finished reading her letter. By the time she was done, the tension in her shoulders was gone. A serene expression rested on her face, and Shiho knew she understood.</p><p>“How’re you feeling?” Shiho asked.</p><p>“Relieved. I’ve gotten some closure,” Makoto explained. “He was truly prepared for even the worst-case scenario. I shouldn’t have expected anything less.”</p><p>Now Shiho was confused. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“He’ll always have some form of plan,” Makoto continued, her gaze settling on Shiho. “Sometimes, he’ll never have it in mind, and the next thing you know, he’s managed to create one.”</p><p>Shiho huffed in agreement. “He’s taken me for a ride on too many times. It’s infuriating.”</p><p>Shiho was a planner; Ren was not, but that was the beauty of their relationship — they filled in the gaps to create something bigger together, whether it was something fun or something that had them on the phone until the cows came home.</p><p>She missed it. A lot.</p><p>“He's the one who taught there’s a lot more to life than just studying,” Makoto added on. “If not for him, I don’t think I’d be where I’m at today. In fact, I feel like I’d be misguided, just like my sister once was.”</p><p>Shiho didn’t know what to say, so she settled for taking Makoto’s hand within her own, to give her a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>“He’d like to know that you’re doing well, that’s all that matters,” Shiho reassured her.</p><p>“There’s something he wanted me to do,” Makoto said. She fished out an envelope from her drawer and handed it to Shiho.</p><p>It looked just like the one from Haru.</p><p>“Did he…?”</p><p>“To a certain extent,” Makoto confirmed sadly. “He didn’t know when, but he knew he was going… I don’t think he expected it to be this early.”</p><p>Shiho opened it.</p><p>
  <em>To the most beautiful girl,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did you know that you were always the hardest to shop for? You're so grateful to get a gift at all — it's daunting for someone like me. Anything would make you happy, and so it became a question of what might make you happiest, and that was always more difficult for me to understand than if you'd been picky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whatever it was, I was lucky to have it. Regarding what's left to find, you may already know what it is, but don't chase after it. Let it come.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love, </em><br/>
<em>Ren</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S: You're the expert thief because somehow, you stole my heart without even trying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.P.S: Make sure Makoto remembers her worth. I’m so proud of her.</em>
</p><p>An urgent knock on the door cut their time short before Shiho could even comprehend what those words meant.</p><p>Makoto cast an apologetic glance at Shiho.</p><p>“It’s alright,” Shiho said, pocketing the letters before she gave Makoto a quick hug. “Thank you for sparing some time. He's really proud of how far you've come, about”</p><p>Makoto squeezed her shoulders.</p><p>“No, Shiho. Thank <em>you</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not sure whether my characterisation of Makoto is right, but I also believe in practicing rather than stressing out too much, like what happened with Haru's chapter. I want to do my best in maintaining a balance of their personalities, but I also keep in mind that this is the future, that some things might've changed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Say Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiho comforts her best friend as they struggle together. The truth behind Kamoshida's confession comes out, along with various other bits of information she should've noticed before.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiho roused from her slumber, at Morgana’s insistence.</p><p>She didn’t remember when she fell asleep, but the black-red of the calling card was burned into her mind. Its pastiche text was a mishmash of color and size - each letter plucked from the page of an aging magazine.</p><p>
  <em>Miss Shiho Suzui, purveyer of great charity,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’ve embarked on a quest, tasked by none other than our leader himself. As promised, we will point in the right direction to enlighten you of your role. You played a huge part in the grand scheme of things, and we’d like for you to show where we’ve been if not for you.</em>
</p><p>Morgana continued to meow until she finally crawled out of bed to get ready. Aureate spilled into the room like ink, and she danced her way through her morning routine. She stayed to help Sojiro until he was done with his preparations to open shop, before she stole Morgana away in a bag to her next appointment.</p><p>As promised, Ann Takamaki was waiting for her at their favourite crepe shop. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail. Bling decorated her eyes, highlighting her glacial hues. Her lips were the colour of strawberry bubblegum to match with the rest of her outfit. Ann made little effort to obscure her identity — if she couldn’t hide it back in high school, why should she hide it now?</p><p>They briefly shared a hug before they ordered their crepes. Just like Shiho remembered, Ann went for the whipped cream and strawberry flavour. Shiho decided to try a new flavour: matcha green tea and mochi, a different one from her usual go-to of chocolate and banana.</p><p>“Harajuku’s full of good stuff,” Ann remarked. “It feels like the old times, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“Right,” Shiho agreed. “Tell me what’s been up for you.”</p><p>Ann filled her in about what’s been going on in her life as they slowly made their way to Inokashira Park. By the time they reached there, their desserts had long settled in their stomachs, and Ann was already halfway through the conversation about her feelings regarding Ren.</p><p>“…he was there not just for me, but for all of us when we needed it,” Ann finished, sighing. Her eyes trailed over her friend until it came to rest in the letter Shiho held. “What’s that?”</p><p>“I think you can tell me what this is,” Shiho managed, just as Ann ripped the card from her hands like a feral animal, staring at it. “Makoto gave it to me yesterday.”</p><p>She studied the way Ann’s eyes widened at the words on paper.</p><p>“He never told you about…”</p><p>“No,” Shiho confirmed. “I don’t think he would’ve said anything if you didn’t tell me about it first.”</p><p>Guilt flashed across Ann’s face.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Ann explained. “There… there were too many complications, and we were all under surveillance. We couldn't...”</p><p>Now that she recalled, there’d been a period of time that Ann looked uncharacteristically down. When she tried to ask further, Ann merely stated that she couldn’t say anything; it wasn’t her place to speak.</p><p>With the calling card in her hand, Shiho understood why.</p><p>“What does he mean by this?”</p><p>Ann tugged her to a quieter part of the park. They found a spot overlooking the lake, so high up that she highly doubted anyone would come up here.Morgana hopped out of the bag, sensing that it was a good time to do so. His blue eyes shimmered with glee, accompanied by a purr as Ann rubbed him in between the ears.</p><p>Once the three of them settled down on a good spot overlooking the lake, they continued.</p><p>“We entered his cognition — literally got into his head, and saw what exactly he thought of us, Shiho… it’s sickening,” she gulped. “There was a library full of his secrets, and you were his biggest one.”</p><p>She paused, as though waiting for permission.</p><p>“Go on,” Shiho encouraged.</p><p>It was like listening to a horror story. The thought of herself in a playboy outfit disgusted Shiho, and as they continued the conversation, more secrets came undone: Ann even mentioned about how his abuse of power began – they witnessed it through brief glimpses – and how it escalated, because nobody seemed to acknowledge that it was wrong.</p><p><em>No, they knew. That’s why they tried to cover it up,</em> Shiho reminded herself. Fear drove people to do things, and she knew it all too well, like an old friend.</p><p><em>Perhaps a permanent paradise,</em> she mulled, and culled her thoughts there and then.</p><p>Shiho only paused to clear some questions, such as how the others managed to get involved. Ann tried to fill her in with whatever she remembered, but the whole Phantom Thief business was a decade ago…</p><p>“Is it hard to remember those days?” she asked, curious.</p><p>Ann shook her head. “Not at all! Those were the best days of my life. Sure, it hasn’t been easy, but I think that’s what makes us stronger.”</p><p>Shiho dared herself to ask, “Did you… almost die?”</p><p>Ann’s face darkened instantly, giving rise to another fear.</p><p>“I almost did. Actually, most of us…” she trailed off, unable to say anything else.</p><p>Shiho wordlessly reached out to grasp Ann’s shaking hands within her own. In return, her friend offered her a smile.</p><p>“I miss those times,” Ann quietly admitted. “It sucks to be adults, huh?”</p><p>A rhetorical question, Shiho noted, but she answered anyway.</p><p>“Perhaps, but I do think it’s also a good thing,” she mused. “With growth comes opportunity, no? I imagine it’d be boring to remain young forever… I wouldn’t want that.”</p><p>Ann held her gaze for a long time before she broke down in giggles. “Well, that’s certainly… you’ve grown a lot, Shiho.”</p><p>Her heart swelled at her best friend’s praise.</p><p>Ann’s gaze shifted between the card and her friend, before she finally understood it.</p><p>“I think what Ren wanted to tell you was how about you inspired us. The whole thing started because of you,” she adde. on. “We wanted to be the voice for the unheard, to protect those who believed that all was lost.”</p><p>Suddenly, everything made sense. The chain confessions only began with Kamoshida, and they came from people who protected themselves for years, only to give it all up. From what she understood, it was out of the blue; people like them had no reason to benefit from turning themselves in.</p><p>All because of the Phantom Thieves.</p><p>“So, I never got the chance to properly thank you,” Shiho spoke sadly. “All of you.”</p><p>Ann squeezed her shoulder. “That’s alright. Even if it wasn’t for you, everyone else… they needed to be saved too.”</p><p>Now that she got her answers, Shiho retrieved the letter addressed to her friend.</p><p>“From Ren,” she repeated.</p><p>Ann’s eyes widened in disbelief. She snatched the envelope and muttered an apology right before she started reading it.</p><p>Shiho’s eyes flickered between Ann and the beautiful scenery before them: swan boats floated gently across the lake, like birds gliding across the surface, leaving nothing but ripples in its wake. Children laughing filled the air, but none were loud enough to drown out Ann’s sniffles, now giving way to heart-wrenching sobs.</p><p>“This idiot… he…”</p><p>“Makoto said the same thing,” Shiho mentioned. “Somehow, he must’ve known. To what extent? That’s hard to say.”</p><p>Just like before, they both found comfort in each other: Shiho ran her palms over Ann’s back. Ann twirled with the ends of Shiho’s ponytail, as they remembered their friend.</p><p>Finally, Shiho broke the silence to ask an important question.</p><p>“So, who designed these cards?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Due to their established friendship, this was significantly easier to write. I really liked exploring Ann's character, since I felt there was so much more. I might redo it at some point, but for now, I want this concept out of his head, out of my heart, and written down in electronic ink.</p><p>To those who've read this and left kudos so far, thank you very much. I'd love to hear about what you think because those matter, especially to me as an aspiring writer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. To Support</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yusuke Kitagawa was not someone Shiho could say she was familiar, but he was still a friend, and what better way to support them and their craft?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yusuke’s latest exhibition was, thankfully, not too far from Leblanc. It gave Shiho ample time to return to Leblanc to freshen up, after staying the night at Ann’s. Based on the research she did, it was just two to three stops away, which left her with more time to go about her day.</p><p>She did all the things she needed to do: did her laundry, helped boss out in the morning, made sure that Morgana was well fed and happy before dropping him off at the Sakura household before she started preparing.</p><p>Shiho donned a dress and a blazer and made sure that her purse was on her being before making her way to her destination: a museum located a few stops away from Yongenjaya. Its concrete walls were a concrete and nothing about it looked fancy, but stepping into it was like entering a complete different world — it was like entering a party meant for the higher class, and Shiho thanked her stars that she chose not to underdress.</p><p>It was easy to spot Yusuke, with his deep blue hair tied into a top knot. He wore a dark blue and grey suit; instead of a blazer, an ornate haori was draped over his shoulders, adding a touch of tradition to match his aesthetic. He looked like a modern day samurai, waiting patiently to strike when the iron was hot. </p><p>He wasn’t hard to spot in a crowd of thousands. Shiho took note of how he wasn’t sketching. Instead, he was simply watching people as they came and go, going a little too near to hear their conversations, and sliding away from them once he was satisfied. She observed at how he handled questions, a significant change as to how he used to deal with them.</p><p>Shiho tapped on the shoulder. He whirled around, surprised to see that she was here.</p><p>“Welcome, welcome!” he greeted her, mirthful. “I hope you’ve been well… how’s things back at home?” </p><p>“Managed to clear up the loose ends,” she managed. “If time permits you, I’d like a tour from the artist himself.” </p><p>Yusuke took her around, explaining in detail about each and every piece, such as what inspired them. He also elaborated on the techniques used, answered Shiho’s questions, and described the struggles he had throughout the process. </p><p>“Where’s Morgana?” he asked.</p><p>“I didn’t think this place would permit cats so I left him with Futaba,” Shiho explained.</p><p>They continued until they reached the final piece, veiled beneath a white cloth. </p><p>“I wanted to show this to both you and Ren but…” he trailed off.</p><p>Shiho gently patted his shoulder.</p><p>“I’m sure he would love whatever you come up with,” she said, focusing her attention on the sheet-covered frame. “What’s this picture?” </p><p>Yusuke wordlessly tugged it off.</p><p>Shiho gasped.</p><p>It was a painting of them in their beginning stages, during one of the finer dinners at their usual sushi haunt — she recognised the coat that she was wearing as a gift from Makoto, and the little turtleneck she wore underneath was from Ann. She donned all sorts of trinkets that day, since it was her birthday, and Yusuke managed to make these small little details pop.</p><p>The main highlight of the piece, however, was the awestruck expression on Ren’s face: the same look he gave her whenever they were alone, but they were tinged with fear and doubt.</p><p>“He’s always been the subtle sort, so imagine my surprise when I bore witness to such an expression. It’s nothing I’ve ever seen before,” Yusuke spoke. “Not from someone as fearless as him.” </p><p>“Fearless, huh?” Shiho muttered, eyes glossy. “There’s so many things that I didn't know about...” </p><p>Behind them, a crowd began to form. Yusuke ushered her to a corner, away from the crowd ‘lest she break walking down memory lane. He waited until the glossiness faded, then he continued.

</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he apologised, face wrought with guilt. “I didn’t mean to bring up such a painful memory.” </p><p>“It’s okay. I think that’s something to remember him by,” she reassured him. A hand dipped into her purse to pull out the calling card. “After all, this is what he left behind.” </p><p>Yusuke gingerly took the calling card, studying it as though it were an artifact.</p><p>“…It’s been a while since I’ve last seen this. If you’re here, that means…” </p><p>“I’m aware of who you are,” Shiho confirmed, handing him his letter. “I’m here to deliver something for you, from Ren.”</p><p>She took him out to the back of the building – the last thing she wanted was for him to be seen with a calling card – and away from the crowd. Haru, Makoto and Ann were still hurting; Yusuke Kitagawa was no different.</p><p>“Stay here,” she instructed gently, leaving him alone while she got them both drinks. She shot a quick message to Haru to ask about Yusuke’s preferences. Within moments, she got them and then, she was on her way back.</p><p>Thankfully, Yusuke was still where he was. She handed him his drink, noticed that his fingers trembled as he grasped the cup, but said nothing.</p><p>“I’m here today because the Phantom Thieves came into my life,” he began. “I’m honoured to be offered a second chance to live again.” 

</p><p>“What did he say?” Shiho asked, curious.</p><p>“To be able to embrace that the past happened,” was his answer. “To embrace everything because it all happens for a reason. When there’s a cause, there’s an effect. That effect essentially becomes someone else’s cause and the brings about an endless cycle.”</p><p>He halted, as though he realised something.</p><p>“Come with me: there is something I must show you.” </p><p>They walked back into the building and headed straight for the back room. The place was musty, filled with all sorts of things, including other paintings that had yet to be displayed. Wherever Yusuke was leading her, it was located at the deepest part of the room, where a painting of red and black awaited her.</p><p>“We no longer have the means to access Mementos, but this is how it looks like,” he explained. “It’s like looking into the eye of the storm, of their inner turmoil… it’s fascinating, really. I asked Ren  to keep a lookout for me while I captured its essence.” </p><p>Shiho examined the masterpiece: it indeed felt like she was looking into an eye, but something about it made her feel uncomfortable, raw, exposed for all to see. It was glamour and glitz, but something dangerous lingered at the edge. There was a dreamlike quality to it, but it felt more like a nightmare than anything else.</p><p>If this was what they faced on a constant basis, she did not want to be there.</p><p>“I wish I could’ve done more for him. I didn’t think we were going to lose him so soon,” Yusuke admitted.</p><p>“All of you are braver than you think,” Shiho spoke. “Facing the darkest depths of the human heart doesn’t sound like an easy feat. I heard yours was… your father figure.” </p><p>She paused.</p><p>“I had to face myself too. It wasn’t easy,” she admitted. “I heard a voice, telling me I should give up… and I made the mistake of following through. I can’t imagine how it’s like facing the truth of someone you cared about. I think that’s harder to accept.” </p><p>“That’s undoubtedly true. I wholeheartedly respect you for that,” Yusuke answered, taking a sip of his beverage. “You’ve accomplished a feat that most people would need help with, all on your own, and that itself is the purest form of strength.” </p><p>He glanced at the letter in his hand. The edges were crinkled from gripping it tight, Shiho noted.</p><p>“I’ve always known the truth, but I felt that obligations were more important, that there was only one way to show respect. I was wrong,” he finished.</p><p>“We both were,” Shiho agreed, finding a kinship in Yusuke. With Kamoshida, she believed that she’d no choice but to respect her elders, but deep within, she knew that teachers and coaches were never supposed to cross certain lines.</p><p>They'd both been fools in their own way.</p><p>She studied the rest of the paintings, obscured by white sheets, and then turned back to Yusuke. “I can’t wait to see more of your works, Yusuke.” </p><p>Yusuke’s phone rang. In the silence, it was easy to hear what it’d been about: Yusuke was being summoned to the forefront once again, to tend to other guests. After a brief exchange, he finished the call.</p><p>“I’m afraid I must return,” Yusuke said, and offered a hand. “Let us go together. I refuse to hold you back from this spectacle I’ve set up. I believe you’d want to take a look at some of the pieces again?” </p><p>Shiho giggled. </p><p>“No doubt about it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yusuke's chapter was quick because I already had the idea in mind. I'm doing his a little bit different from the previous chapter since there's no letters, but we'll be getting there. There's also some character study for me since I've never written Yusuke before. This chapter is a little shorter from the previous ones, but I hope y'all like it too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Send Aid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiho talks a little more with her partner's little sister and father figures.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time was of the essence, but Shiho knew better than to rush all these visits. They were important, but she needed a break to process the information, the letters left behind.</p>
<p>A part of her wondered whether she should’ve pressed further about the contents of their letters, but the guilt of thinking about it chased those thoughts away, leaving her to bask in the silence of Leblanc.</p>
<p>Morgana peered at the letters with keen intent, joining her in scouring for more answers. From what she gathered, none of them knew that Ren was going to die, and neither held answers; all they had were memories.</p>
<p>Futaba stood at the top of the stairs.</p>
<p>“Here, lunch from Sojiro,” she said, and placed the tray on the desk. The aroma of curry hit her at full force, and she was reminded of how much she missed it. A glass of water came with it, just in case she needed to soothe her tastebuds.</p>
<p>It smelled heavenly, and Shiho made a mental note to thank Sojiro for the food later.</p>
<p>“How’re you feeling?” Shiho asked, cautious.</p>
<p>Futaba instantly melted into a puddle of melancholy, but she perked up within moments.</p>
<p>“Meh. Could’ve been worse,” was her simple response.</p>
<p>Shiho heard many stories about Futaba, about their little shenanigans whenever it was just the both of them. Futaba was his surrogate little sister and Shiho knew her well enough by living vicariously through Ren, through their little exchanges over video calls. Futaba, sometimes, demanded for Morgana too; she loved the cat way too much to leave him out.</p>
<p>She couldn’t imagine how much it hurt for Futaba when Ren passed away.</p>
<p>Morgana slipped into the space next to Futaba, and she held him close. He let out a quiet meow, as though it was to reassure her. Instead, she tugged harshly on his ears and he yelped in pain, drawing out a single laughter from her.</p>
<p>“Did he… did he leave anything for me?” she asked sadly.</p>
<p>Shiho wordlessly handed over her letter.</p>
<p>Futaba snatched it out of her hands, as if it might contain some hidden, previously unknown cheatcode to bring her brother back to life. Shiho heard about what happened to her mother, and it pained to know that the young girl was forced to watch another loved one be buried.</p>
<p>“There’s one for everyone,” Shiho told her. “I…”</p>
<p>But Futaba was no longer paying attention. While she waited, Shiho took the chance to pet Mona, to make sure that the cat was comfortable as well. Something told Shiho that Morgana was a lot more emphathetic than he let on.</p>
<p>“Y’know, I wasn’t sure whether it was a good idea for him to date you,” Futaba admitted, once she was done. “It’s risky, being closely linked with two thieves. We already…”</p>
<p>She fell silent, piqueing Shiho’s interest. Futaba looked like she was at war with herself, before she resigned to the fact that she’d never be able to say what she wanted Shiho to know.</p>
<p>“How much did he tell you about me?” Futaba inquired.</p>
<p>“Just the stuff I needed to know,” Shiho confirmed. “About your mother, about how you ended up at Boss. No detail about how he managed to complete the question of getting the NEET out of the house.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t doing well. I was a shut-in for a very long time,” Futaba explained. “Thanks to Ren, I managed to take my life back. I owe it to him, and now that he’s gone…”</p>
<p>She lapsed into silence again. For a moment, Shiho wondered whether Futaba regretted each moment she demanded for Ren’s attention, for Ren to do something at her behest; she was that sort of person, but yet strove to be less dependent on him.</p>
<p>“He’s very proud of you,” Shiho supplied. “He always tells me how proud he is of you, about how you’ve come a long way.”</p>
<p>She glimpsed at the letter in Futaba’s grip.</p>
<p>“How much do you already know about The Phantom Thieves?”</p>
<p>Futaba filled her in about everything from the moment she joined the team, about Medjed, about everything that led all the way up to Shido. There were fun moments mentioned in between, such as having a thrilling experience in Mementos, and the little things that made their time together more worthwhile.</p>
<p>She enlightened about their little hopes and wishes, and how it led up to the false reality, and about the friends they lost along the way.</p>
<p>“Ann told me a little bit about it,” Shiho spoke. “About how she dreamt that I was there, with her, still attending Shujin… that I’m their ace player. That somehow all of you sensed something was wrong, but didn’t exactly what.”</p>
<p>Futaba nodded. “There’s only three people who know about it but the two who knew all the details aren’t here anymore.”</p>
<p>The air turned heavy once again. Shiho knew exactly who she was talking about, and who was left behind to deal with the weight of it.</p>
<p>Shiho’s heart broke for Futaba, so she held her like she did with Ann. It was like a dam, just waiting to break. She sniffled quietly, unwilling to disturb Sojiro from his obligations.</p>
<p>Her shirt grew damp, but it went unnoticed. Only when Futab cried herself to sleep that she realised that her shirt was soaked.</p>
<p>“It’s the first I’ve ever seen her sleep so soundly,” Sojiro remarked. “Thanks for taking care of her. I’ll close shop early so I can bring her home.”</p>
<p>“No problem. She needed it,” Shiho said.</p>
<p>The barista disappeared down the stairs for a brief moment. He returned with another envelope, with her name addressed to her.</p>
<p>“It’s from him. I found this in my mailbox this morning,” Sojiro explained.</p>
<p>Shiho frowned. Who on earth was orchestrating this entire thing? It couldn’t be just him, but she couldn’t imagine that it was the rest of the thieves, unless…</p>
<p>She halted. There were still two more people she hadn’t checked in with.</p>
<p>“I have something for you too,” she said. Her eyes glanced to the shelf, looking at the rest of the letters, and she managed to reach out and retrieve Sojiro’s letter.</p>
<p>Sorrow flashed across his eyes, but she pretended not to see it.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” he managed, just as he roused Futaba from her slumber. She woke up, but was still fairly incoherent, so with some help from Shiho, they hauled Futaba to her feet so that her father could support her down the stairs, and out the door.</p>
<p>Shiho turned to the blue-eyed feline. “Go with Futaba. She needs you.”</p>
<p>Morgana studied her for a second longer before he bunted his head against her ankle. She made sure to give his bum a pet and rub for good measure, before sending him on his way to accompany The Sakuras.</p>
<p>“Feel free to make yourself some coffee,” Sojiro added on, before the door closed behind him.</p>
<p>Perhaps she’d take him up on his suggestion.</p>
<p>Shiho donned an apron, just like how she remembered Ren doing it, and set about to work.</p>
<p>As instructed, she took the cheapest coffee beans (she wouldn’t want to put good coffee beans to waste), and grinded them first. Then, she roasted them and when the telltale crackling filled the air, she set about it brewing it so that she’d have a cup of coffee as she read Ren’s letter.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Shiho,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope Sojiro offered you a good cup of coffee. I wish I was there to bear witness to the moment you say that my coffee is better than his.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After all, I know your preferences.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Futaba’s probably cried herself to exhaustion by the time you’re reading this. I hope she’s alright. I don’t think she’ll take well to my impending doom, but with Sojiro around… well, let’s hope things turn out even better than this.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You ought to ask Sojiro how to make coffee: he’s a better teacher than I am, and I know you’ve been trying to make some too so that I wouldn’t have to wake up early.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I think Ann and Yusuke would be too occupied with their tasks to remember about their letters. I’d remind you, but I think you already did that.</em>
</p>
<p>She giggled. Was she that predictable?</p>
<p>
  <em>By now, there’s only two people left: all I ask is that you, my angel, bring them the peace of mind they deserve, since I can’t be there for them anymore.</em>
</p>
<p>A stray tear slid down a cheek and dripped into her coffee.</p>
<p>“Alright.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologise if it's lacking. I struggled with ideas and Futaba's chapter honestly came to me more naturally than others, due to her strong bond with Ren. If anyone is curious as to why I don't write out the letters addressed to the Thieves (and Sojiro, by extension), it's because I wanted to leave it open-ended for you, the reader, to determine what it is.</p>
<p>Two more Thieves left, and then the final chapter. I'm proud of myself for getting this far and I'm looking forward to finishing this fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Dragon's Cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ryuji Sakamoto seeks her out, rather than the other way around.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The phantom sensation of arms wrapped around her body was a reminder of what (who) she used to have. Her alarm rang at six o’clock, but she was long awake, staring into the lightening sky. She felt Morgana shift at her feet and she froze, worried that she accidentally woke up him.</p><p>He yawned, and curled into half-moon instead.</p><p>The comforter was warm, like Ren’s embrace. The mere thought of him hit a little too close to home, but Shiho shrugged it off and went downstairs to help herself to a drink.</p><p>All was well, until the insistent knocking on the door demanded her attention. Shiho glimpsed the silhouette of a young man (it wasn’t Boss), and a muscled one at that too.</p><p>She grabbed the dustpan and opened the door.</p><p>Ryuji Sakamoto stood there, eyes devoid of anything but anger.</p><p>“Can I come in?” he asked gruffly. “I just wanna talk.”</p><p>Shiho stared at him, then chuckled. “Good. I was hoping you’d be free today.”</p><p>As she placed the dustpan back in its original place, she thought about the rest. The others remarked that ever since <em>his</em> funeral, Ryuji no longer hung out with them. Shiho still remembered him being the shoulder to cry on, running around and making sure that everyone was tended to, that they were cared for. He helped to spend time with Ann, while she ran around making sure that all guests were tended to and that his parents were staying strong.</p><p>All of them suspected he was dealing with his own demons.</p><p>The haunted look in his eyes proved that.</p><p>Shiho ushered him in and tried to make him feel comfortable.</p><p>“You don’t gotta do that for me.”</p><p>“If you don’t allow them, at least allow me,” she insisted.</p><p>But Ryuji was still resistant.</p><p>“You’re worrying everyone, especially Ann.”</p><p>He finally let up at the mention of her best friend, well aware of how close they were. While he simmered in his own thoughts, Shiho proceeded to prepare everything she needed: a cup of sweetened coffee, a text to Ann to drop by Leblanc, and breakfast prepared from the food she bought last night.</p><p>“It isn’t Ren’s standard but I hope it suffices,” Shiho spoke gently. “I know you don’t like bitter stuff, so I added some honey.”</p><p>Ryuji balked. “Honey?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s just… something I’ve been experimenting on,” she explained nervously. “Processed sugar isn’t always good, so I opted for a healthier option.”</p><p>He studied the beverage apprehensively, sipped it and made a face.</p><p>Shiho burst into laughter.</p><p>“Man, this is so weird,” he complained. “How can you make bitter taste sweet?”</p><p>Shiho was not a terrible chef by any means, but when it came to knowing what flavours complemented each other…</p><p>There’s a reason why Ren was always with her whenever she was trying out something new in the kitchen.</p><p>A disgruntled meow captured their attention, and they turned to face Morgana. He wore a scowl on his face, as though he disapproved of Ryuji’s presence.</p><p>“Hey Morgana.”</p><p>The cat padded over to Ryuji, and flicked his face with his tail, then gestured to the two of them to head upstairs, but not before preparing an extra drink for Ann.</p><p>Ann embraced Ryuji the moment she arrived, muttering all the while about how worried they were, and how he ought to inform them the next time he went off the grid. Shiho handed Ann her coffee, in exchange for the letter that she retrieved from her home.</p><p>Shiho gave them a brief moment of respite and headed downstairs to read the letter from Ann.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Shiho,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I bet Ann gave you this letter late. She’s always been the forgetful sort, but it’s more prevalent when she’s drowning in her own grief. She was like that when you were admitted into the hospital, you know? Never quite there, feeling that she could’ve done something better.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She always spoke very highly of you. She told me about how you two, about what were your likes and dislikes, and about how it was only afterwards that she found out that you stood up for both of us, despite your situation with Kamoshida.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now, don’t let your mind wander.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now, don’t let your mind wander. Whatever Ann says, it’s true: you’re beautiful, bright, brilliant. You always think you don’t deserve credit. You always say that anyone could’ve done that, but that’s not true: most of our peers left me alone, shunned me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You didn’t.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s why I know you could never leave my friends alone to wallow in their own grief, not without giving them some form of closure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S: Take Ann with you when you see Ryuji. She knows him best.</em>
</p><p>“Aren’t you the same?” she muttered sadly, and folded the letter before returning upstairs.</p><p>Ann and Ryuji already made themselves comfortable: the spare futon was splayed across the ground, occupied by Ryuji. Ann sat at the edge of Ren’s bed, with Morgana seated comfortably on her lap, looking incredibly happy.</p><p>Shiho retrieved his letter, and handed it to him.</p><p>She watched as he focused on its contents. His eyes scanned word for word, line by line.</p><p>Whatever Ren wrote, it did little to dampen Ryuji’s building frustration.</p><p>“He knew that he was going to die?” he uttered out loud, in disbelief.</p><p>No amount of words nor reassurances would ease his pain. He was Ren’s first friend, his best friend. Shiho could imagine the surmounting guilt from being unable to do anything, from being in the dark.</p><p>Ryuji Sakamoto threw himself out for the people care about.</p><p>It was a trait Ann and her both loved and hated about him.</p><p>“Ryuji,” her friend began, stern. “None of us knew.”</p><p>“But didn’t he tell us? Why hide something so serious?!”</p><p>Ann stood up, grounding Ryuji with her own bare hands.</p><p>Morgana bristled.</p><p>Shiho remained unfazed.</p><p>“Finish reading it,” Ann prompted, gently. “You’ll feel better.”</p><p>He looked like he was about to break from her hold, but he eventually calmed down and continued. For a moment, Shiho wondered whether he’d cry, but she recalled the haunted look in his eyes earlier, and surmised he’d done his fair share of crying when nobody was watching.</p><p>Ann was right: by the time he reached the end of the letter, he was calmer, but still visibly upset at the decision Ren took. His best friend was the last person he’d ever expected to have taken his own life without reason; it shook them to the core.</p><p>Shiho understood why he went quietly, but she couldn’t fathom why he’d chosen to… not live.</p><p>It seemed that Ryuji knew that too.</p><p>“I could’ve accepted it if he didn’t wanna worry us, y’know,” Ryuji thought out loud, eyes resting on Morgana. “You’re the last one who saw him alive. Do you know anything?”</p><p>Morgana responded with a series of mewls. It almost sounded as though he was singing, but Shiho was more struck by the fact that the cat seemed to understand, and Ryuji. Ann listened, and nodded, as though she understood it as well.</p><p>Realisation hit her all at once.</p><p>“Wait, can Morgana talk?”</p><p>Ann nodded, a silly smile on her face. “Yeah, he can.”</p><p>Ryuji nodded. “He understands what you’re saying too, but you won’t be able to understand him 'cause…”</p><p>He filled in about how they first met Morgana, during the first trip to Kamoshida’s Palace. He filled in on some details that not even Ann knew about. By the end of it, their hearts were heavy with the reminder that what happened, and what could’ve been if Ren hadn’t been with them.</p><p>It was amazing how a single person could transform the lives of others within a short period of time.</p><p>“I told Ann this before but I wish I could’ve given you my thanks a long time ago,” Shiho admitted. “It isn’t too late to bring you out for a meal, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Just some curry and rice from Boss would be good enough,” he suggested. “It’s been a while since I visited. I gotta check on Futaba too.”</p><p>He paused. The young man dipped into his bag and fished out her letter.</p><p>“Luckily I remembered this,” Ryuji stated. “He said it was a surprise for you, for your birthday. I didn’t think—”</p><p>“None of us did,” she reiterated Ann’s point.</p><p>Shiho took it without hesitation, and placed it on the desk in front of the bed.</p><p>“Hey, let other people take care of you for once,” she reminded him, and gently flicked his forehead. “Ren might not be around anymore, but you still have them.”</p><p>“Us,” Ann corrected. “We’ll always be around, whether you like it or not.”</p><p>When Ryuji buried his face into Ann’s shoulder, all Shiho could do was to hold them together, even as they shuddered and heaved with each painful breath they took — a sheer reminder of the fact that they were still alive, that they still could do something for the friend they lost.</p><p>For the man she lost.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I struggled with how Ryuji would react — would he react in tears or anger? I decided to have both, and while I still feel unsatisfied with it, I think it's a step up from the original draft, and I wanted to get it out before I find my flaws with it. Writing's always been more of an escape, and I refuse to let my perfectionistic nature get the better of me in times like this.</p><p>Just two more chapters before the end. I'll do a rewrite at some point, but I'm really happy I'm about to finish this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Purple Aster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiho meets with Sumire Yoshizawa, who fills in the missing pieces none of the others could provide.</p><p>She also tells the story of Goro Akechi.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just like Ryuji, Sumire Yoshizawa found her.</p><p>“I’ve heard from the rest that you’re looking for answers,” she explained, an elusive smile on her face. “I think I can provide more than what the rest can.”</p><p>Her brows furrowed together. What did Sumire mean?</p><p>No matter how she went about, Shiho Suzui found herself unable to ask for more. What could she ask when she was still an outsider to their world?</p><p>In her hand was a bouquet of flowers.</p><p>Sumire smiled.</p><p>“There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”  </p>
<hr/><p>Sumire and Shiho engaged in small talk until they reached their destination: the Diet Building. The former gently deposited the bouquet at a nearby tree, and clasped her hands together in a prayer.</p><p>Shiho found the entire thing strange: wasn’t there a proper grave for… whoever she was paying respects too?</p><p>Whatever the answer was, she waited on a nearby bench until Sumire joined her.</p><p>“Goro Akechi," Sumire answered. “He was a friend.”</p><p>Pain — Shiho registered that much on her face. The downturned lips, the hollowness in her eyes, it was all so familiar that she ushered the other girl into her side for a brief hug. Yet, along with her knowing was the question that went unasked.</p><p>How did Sumire know Goro Akechi, the now disgraced, now deceased, Detective Prince?</p><p>“Tell me about him.”</p><p>Sumire regaled her with stories of Goro Akechi. Meeting him at her father's studio, meeting again... she touched on the experiences they underwent with Maruki and his “guidance”, all that it entailed.</p><p>When it came to explaining the topic in depth, skirting it, or trying to, Shiho let her off the hook as quickly as she could.</p><p>“It's alright,” she said. “I understand. About the Persona thing. What they are, what they do. You all had one. Maruki did too, didn't he?”</p><p>“That's right, Sumire confirmed. “Doctor Maruki's Persona was born out of his desire to help others, and he used that ability on me. He thought it would make me feel better, if I were more like my sister.”</p><p>Sumire continued with her story. Shiho grimaced every so often, as she did whenever she heard the stories about Shido and his ill-intent, but breathed a sigh of relief in tandem with the inevitable revelation that he'd been stopped. Still, there was something missing from Sumire's story that stuck out.</p><p>“Where was Akechi, in all of this?”</p><p>“He… he died before the showdown with Shido,” Sumire admitted sadly. “I only found out about it after we destroyed Maruki’s reality.”</p><p>Shiho blinked once, twice. “Maruki’s reality?”</p><p>“I’m getting there…”</p><p>Sumire elaborated on what Maruki’s reality held: deceased people suddenly returned to life; people who were supposed to be in jail were suddenly out of it; Shiho herself was part of that cognition. Or rather, she was part of the false reality Ann wished for.</p><p>It just reinforced what Ann said a couple of days — about the hopes and dreams of how things could’ve been different. Not even her own heart could resist the promise of something good.</p><p>For a brief moment, she wondered whether she’d have gone down the same route as Ann, if she wished for it.</p><p><em>Maybe</em>, she thought.</p><p>“Akechi was alive in the false reality,” Sumire added on. “In fact, it was Ren who wished for him to be alive and well.”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“But Doctor Maruki never met Akechi. Not really,” Sumire explained. “He didn't know what Akechi wanted, and so he was forced to draw on Ren's image of him. That created a loophole. Ren knew what Akechi was. That he was a murderer, and that he was too smart for his own good.”</p><p>Shiho paled, but she forced herself to continue. “But there must be a reason why you two consider him friend.”</p><p>Sumire nodded, then continued, “They were rivals, through and through. Where Akechi lacked, Ren made up for it, and vice versa. Their lives were ruined because of Masayoshi Shido… it’s amazing how one man can be the catalyst for everything.”</p><p>If Shiho didn’t believe in fate before, she did now. She didn’t know what sort of role Shido held in Akechi’s life, but figured that it was best left unsaid.</p><p>“It’s funny,” Shiho remarked. “A cop and a robber. Who would’ve thought?”</p><p>Sumire shook her head., amused. “Likewise.”</p><p>It explained the Ren’s nightmares, the constant affection, and all the little things he did for her whenever he thought she wasn’t paying attention. No matter what he did, Shiho remembered the lingering sadness that clung to him. There was something satisfying about delving deep into the shadows of Ren’s past, to figure out the thing he was trying to hide so desperately.</p><p>At the same time, it hurt to be reminded that he was no longer around. Ren was good at intricacies, and Shiho was good at reading between the lines — they were an unusual pair, not brought together by fate, but by something else altogether.</p><p>But today, it wasn’t about her.</p><p>It was about Sumire.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Shiho finally said, sympathetic. She didn’t know Goro Akechi, but she knew enough.</p><p>Enough to know that Sumire not just one, but two fragments of her whole, now that Ren was gone.</p><p>“He didn’t leave… a message for you, like the rest. He figured I’d know what to do when the time came,” she explained. “He… wasn’t wrong.”</p><p>Shiho waited.</p><p>Sumire continued.</p><p>“He probably didn’t want you to find out this way. Knowing him.”</p><p>The brunette agreed.</p><p>“Tell me more,” Shiho encouraged.</p><p>Sumire delved deep into her memories, described those days in vivid detail. She couldn’t speak for the rest, but Shiho already knew: each of them wished for the impossible, and it was granted to them by their then-counseler, Doctor Maruki, who then held the ability to manipulate reality to his liking.</p><p>“…Akechi wouldn’t have it. Said he’s rather die.”</p><p>“To live life under that sort of rule...”</p><p>She willed Kamoshida’s image away from her mind.</p><p>“I wouldn’t want it either.”</p><p>Sumire studied her for a long time, as though trying to read her thoughts. She then broke out into a big grin.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>The girls sat there a little longer, exchanging information about themselves and about Ren. Were it not for the setting sun, Shiho knew they’ve chatted till the cows came home. Sumire accompanied her all the way back to Leblanc, where they were greeted with dinner from Sojiro.</p><p>The lights were down, and the mood felt sombre. Morgana greeted them at the door with an enthusiastic meow. He held a conversation with Sumire for a little longer, before she gently grasped Shiho’s hands in her own.</p><p>“Morgana said that tomorrow, it’s his turn. You have to wake up early,” she translated.</p><p>The cat mewled in agreement.</p><p>Shiho bent down to Morgana and nuzzled him between the ears, drawing out a contented sigh.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“By the way, Shiho. Thank you for today,” Sumire spoke. “I’m glad we had the chance to speak, although I wish it were under better circumstances.”</p><p>Shiho merely smiled. “Thanks for sharing everything you can with me.”</p><p>With that, Sumire Yoshizawa disappeared into the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When I look back at my previous chapters, I'm seriously considering to update them for a more cohesive experience... but ah well, I'm still learning, and hopefully, my next one will be much better.</p><p>Once again, much thanks to my partner for helping me out with this chapter. I wanted this to be succinct, and this marks the second final chapter of "Aspira". To all those who've left kudos so far, thank you very much.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to my partner for assisting me with the writing. This is my belated Valentine's Day fic, and I'm hoping to finish it by White Day. It's mostly character exploration of my favourite girl, Shiho, and I'm hoping to explore the dynamics of my OTP as well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>